


Who's more evil?

by Karaifan6



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaifan6/pseuds/Karaifan6
Summary: This is my first my crossover one shot. It's basically a huge pissing contest between Chase and Venomous. This is set before Lord Cow Boy Darrell. Hope you like. I can't stress enough to tell you that this not a shipping fic.





	Who's more evil?

It was just another day in the lab for Prof. Venomous and Fink, making new bio-chips and testing new chemicals. "Fink, can you hand me that vile of strychine," Prof. Venomous said to his little rat mutant minion. Fink nodded and gabbed it with her tail and handed the vile to him. "Thank you," he said as he took it.  
"You're welcome, Boss," she said. "Don't forget that Boxman is coming over for your weekly chess match."  
"I remember, thank you."  
A small rumbled started to occur and a flash of blinding white light appeared in the middle of the room. Fink scurried behind Venomous' legs and said, "What's going on, Boss?!" Two figures stepped out of the light, they were both males; one was young albino man with dyed spiked tomato red hair, crimson eyes, thick black eyebrows, an oval-shaped face, a pointed nose, a widow's peak hairline, very small hands, and black makeup under his eyes, he wore a long, black coat, black finger-less gloves, black boots, a odd looking backpack, and yellow spiral googles. The other man was a rather handsome with light yellow skin, amber lizard eyes, pointed elf ears, and long, black hair with a dark green tint, he wore a punk rock bronze suit armor with bronze lizard eye belt, he was the same height as Prof. Venomous.  
"Okay, this is the right year, 201X," the albino said as he held up a rectangular with blinking lights. "And this is definitely Prof. Venomous' lab."  
"The so-called 'Greatest Evil Genius Of All Time?'" the taller male said with finger-quotes. "So this purple guy with the lab coat and the matching go-go boots is Venomous and the mouse mutant, Fink, right?"  
"I'm a rat, dammit!" she yelled at them.  
"Fink, you know rule: no swearing twice in one day," Prof. Venomous said in a stern father voice while putting his fists on his hips and bending down. "And yes, I am Prof. Venomous and you must be Chase Young, I've read much about you in villain history books, I'm quite impressed with your work, and you must be Jack Spicer, the incompetent 'Boy Genius' who couldn't take over the world even with the help of a 1,500 year old witch, a demon bean, a souless man lizard."  
Jack then held his head in shame. "Well, I made a time machine! What can you do?!"  
"Spicer, be quiet," Chase said to him. "Prof. Venomous, I had this worm bring me here because I wanted to see if you really are more evil than I am."  
"Why thank you, it's honor of someone like you thinks I'm evil than you, but I can't say I'm surprised, when it really comes down to it, you are just a D-list villain," Venomous said with smirk.  
Chase's eyes wided and narrowed his eyes anger and chuckled lightly. "You actually think that you are better than me, that is very amusing," he stepped in font of Venomous and said, "because no one has ever had the balls to called me a D-list villain."  
"Well, maybe back your time old timer, but this is the future and around here I'm considered a lot more powerful than some guy who was convinced by a little bean to give up everything you worked for just for eternal youth, which by the way is pretty pathetic if you ever thought about it," Prof. Venomous said while holding an evil grin and making Chase rage levels rise. "I mean really, you trap in a sphere and this idiot had control your entire army," he gestured to Jack as he continued, "if that's not sad to I don't know what is. Even your own daughter betrayed you."  
"You better what you say Venomous, or your little rat will be villainless minion," Chase retorted back while holding his smirk.  
"Prof. Venomous? I'm here for weekly chess game and I hope you don't mind I brought Mikayla with me," Boxman's voice came the other room. He came in with Mikayla and holding a portable chess board under his chicken arm. "Oh My God, you're Jack Spicer!" he said in an excited voice as he rushed over to Jack, grabbed his hand, and started to shake it. "It is such an honor to meet you."  
"You know who I am?" Jack said in confusion.  
"Well of course I know who you are, you're like a cockroach to villain world, always trying your hardest to crush your mortal enemies, even though you failed countless times, you always get back up and try your very best, that why you're the biggest inspiration for villains like me," Boxman explained.  
"Boxman, in your opinion who's more evil: Chase Young or me?" Venomous asked pointing to himself and Chase.  
"Well, personally I think that both of you are about the same, you know, B-list villains, right, Jack?" Boxman asked him.  
"Yeah, I mean, Chase, you're evil and all, but to be fair, you can't do a lot without me, you need me to figure out how to work the internet, and you couldn't get Oim to come to the Hylin side without me, and you could't find Wuya when she stole the Rio Reverso from me so you could get revenge," Jack said.  
"And you guys care way to much on what others think about you and you guys relay way to much on us Robotics," Boxman added on.  
Venomous and Chase just look shooked with their mouths hanging wide open. "Boss? Boss? Boss?" Fink asked as she push on her creator leg. "I think they're in a daze, and that means I can take a nap for an hour, I'll see you guys later, see you monday Mikayla for our playdate," she said as she went to her room.  
"Hey Boxman, you know I've been wanting some help with my A.I. programs," Jack said to him. "Every time I try to make an A.I. program with my personality it always turns against me, you got any input on how I can stop that from happening?"  
"Well I would try not to make a A.I. based on yourself, they will always betray you, you how villains are with each other," Boxman explained.  
"Hmm, never thought about that," Jack said.  
"You know, I've been tinkering with some hyper-sonic weaponry maybe you can help me out with that," Boxman asked while scratching the back of his head.  
"Sure, sounds fun. Chase, if you can hear me, I'm going with Boxman to help him out, I will see you later," Jack said before they left.


End file.
